


No Means No

by Mokulule



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Stiles, Alternate Ending, BAMF Stiles, Friendship conquers all, Gen, POV Derek, Season 1, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokulule/pseuds/Mokulule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is not really given a choice in the parking garage with Peter and how season 1 would subsequently have ended.</p>
<p>Inspired by a comment someone made on tumblr going something like this; we all know Derek wouldn't have ended up the alpha if Peter had just bitten Stiles instead of asking.</p>
<p>I think of Scott and Stiles as super close friends, but you could probably read sciles into this pretty easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Means No

**Author's Note:**

> Since Stiles never got to the hospital before the big showdown he didn't have his confrontation with Chris, so things will have gone slightly different at the Hale house, but ultimately with the same result; Kate dead and everybody fighting Peter. I'm just assuming Chris eventually guessed on his own that the Hale house would probably be were shit was going down.
> 
> Enjoy, hopefully :)

No Means No

They are losing, Derek can admit as much to himself, but they are still fighting, still getting up every time they are knocked down. Peter is toying with them. He’s probably believes they can still be his betas once the hunters are dead. Maybe they can, not loyal betas by any means, but if the Argents are dead and Scott is forced between joining or seeing his friends and his mom killed, he will surely choose joining. And Derek, he hates his uncle for what he did to Laura, but he’s also his uncle and everything inside him feels ripped raw.

Scott is thrown into a tree blacking out for just a moment. Derek stands panting, gathering himself to attack again, but he’s tiring. Peter advances on the Argents, with his muzzle showing a razor sharp smile. Chris raises his gun, steps in front of his daughter. It’s almost a stand still. Chris knows the moment he pulls the trigger Peter will move to avoid the shot. He will be too fast for Chris to get a lock on before he’s ripping them apart. On the other hand if Peter moves first Chris will get a lock on his direction and might actually succeed in hitting him.

Every heart in the clearing pounds loud and fast, but not in synch. It’s a stampede of noise in the otherwise silent clearing and Derek blames that for not hearing the new wolf. He comes into the clearing as a black and white blur and knocks into Peter. Surprise is the only explanation for how it manages to knock Peter over. Derek stares shellshocked for a moment until he recognizes Stiles’ scent underneath the new wolf. 

Scott joins in immediately with a strangled “Stiles” muttered under his breath before going for Peter’s back digging his claws in. They work surprisingly well for two new wolves. Scott is stronger, but Stiles is faster and unpredictable. He makes his decisions extremely fast only adding to his speed; by the time Peter registers an attack it’s actually really a feint, he’s moondrunk and has completely given himself over to instincts. Peter has trouble landing hits on him and with the added distraction of Scott raking his claws down his back the tide of battle is turning. 

Derek sees Peter’s left arm raising nearly before it happens, can suddenly see an end to this. He gets up, ignores the clawed open wound in his side and puts his all into a burst of speed. He grabs onto the arm desperately right as it starts descending. It creates an opening and Stiles doesn’t hesitate, surges forward, gets his head under Peter’s chin and bites down and rips out his throat. In a strange sense of deja vu Derek remembers threatening to do that to Stiles.

He feels numb as Stiles steps back spitting out blood and gore. Peter is a dead weight in his arms now, the red fades from his eyes. Derek can feel the shift of power in the air and looks up to see Stiles’ golden eyes burn red like the blood his previously white dress shirt is drenched in. The new alpha throws back his head and howls in triumph, not a roar like so many werewolves, but a howl like an actual wolf.

Derek slowly realizes something with a rising sense of horror. Stiles is an entirely new werewolf, he must have been bitten tonight, the stress and urgency advancing the change. Now he is an entirely new alpha, moondrunk and with no link to humanity. There’s no way they can overpower him. The exact moment Derek realizes that is when Scott pounces and tackles Stiles to the forest floor in a storm of dead leaves.

He stands there, dead uncle in his arms, thinking it has already started. Will this night never end? When suddenly he hears laughter. He looks down completely stupefied to see the two teenagers rolling around in the leaves play fighting. 

“Oh my God, I thought for sure we were done for until you showed up,” Scott exclaims gleefully when they’ve calmed down a bit, before hugging Stiles close.

“I have no idea what’s even happened, dude. One moment I’m afraid I’m bleeding out in a car park the next I’m here.” Stiles hugs back maybe a bit too hard if Scott’s wheezing is anything to go by. And huh, Stiles’ eyes are regular human amber again. It shouldn’t really surprise Derek as much as it does, because of course Scott is Stiles’ anchor.

Someone clears their throat and everybody look to the Argents. Scott scrambles up and goes to Allison, elbowing Stiles in the stomach on the way. He looks annoyed, but also kind of amused and fond.

“Allison are you okay?”

“I, my aunt is dead, Scott.” Her voice trembles. Derek doesn’t know what to feel about Kate’s death, mostly there’s a sense of relief, but he also knows what losing family is like.

Scott embraces her without hesitation and to Derek’s surprise Chris doesn’t stop them. He’s focused on Stiles still sitting on the forest floor, leaves now stuck several places where he was still sticky with blood.

“We’re gonna need to have a talk, Mr Stilinski,” Argent says. His gun is pointed just slightly off the ground, which normally wouldn’t be a threat but Stiles is sitting on the ground and it is actually not that far off from pointing directly at him. Stiles eyes flashes to red and he jumps to his feet in a movement he definitely wouldn’t have been able to do earlier today.

“Or what?” he snarls, “you’re gonna burn my house down with my father still in it?”

Chris takes a step back and reflexively points his gun directly at the threat. He looks taken aback and for the first time Derek actually believes Chris had nothing to do with the fire. Chris narrows his eyes angrily.

“We had nothing to do with that, we follow the code.”

Stiles’ steps closer until the riffle pushes into his chest.

“Maybe you do, but not Kate. Why do you think Peter went for Kate first?” It is a guess, he hadn’t been there at the time. “My dad has proof, that Kate set the Hale fire. That necklace,” he points at Allison, “is the last thing he needs.”

Allison gasps and Chris’ looks conflicted. 

“She wanted me to kill Scott,” she whispers, then she points at Derek, “she had him locked up in a basement around here and was torturing him.” She’s completely devastated and maybe Derek had been too harsh on Scott, because she’s clearly not Kate. 

Chris looks directly at Derek then and he can’t help the way he reflexively tightens his hold on Peter in preparation to flee. You don’t confront hunters, you hide from them, his mother’s lessons from so long ago are hardwired into his body.

“I’m sorry,” he says eventually and Derek just nods in return. There’s not really anything to say to that. It’s not okay. It will never be okay. It’s not Chris’ fault, but Chris had harassed him and hunted him as well, despite his so called code.

Chris’ attention goes back to Stiles, who’s still standing there defiantly, eyes glowing red, blood drying on his chin. He looks exactly what he is; something wild and dangerous. There’s a struggle on Chris’ face. As a hunter he does his utmost to protect humanity and Stiles is doing nothing to present himself as harmless. He is challenging Chris and his dedication to the code. Asking him if he will turn into Kate, when his prey doesn’t just turn tail and run. Or if he will let a wolf who doesn’t even pretend to be a sheep roam amongst the herd.

“If you step out of line,” Chris begins, but Stiles interrupts.

“If you get anywhere near my father or hurt or harass Scott,” he pauses for half a second, “or Derek, I will personally make sure you are arrested for multiple counts of homicide. I’m going to dig up all the sordid details of your family history and their association with other hunters because I assume you’re not the only family and I will bring the entire thing down.”

Chris is so startled at the threat of legal action that he laughs. And Stiles smirks razor sharp fangs at him. 

“Don’t think I’m kidding, and this relationship Scott and Allison have is their choice.” Chris frowns at that. “You don’t like it, Derek certainly doesn’t like it, but it is their choice. Allison knows now, so let her choose for herself, but I can promise you that Scott will never hurt her and if she chooses not to continue their relationship he will respect that.”

Scott looks devastated at the thought, but he nods solemnly.

Chris looks between all of them, before walking over to Allison. She looks ready to protest, but gives up when he shakes his head at her and guides her away with a hand around her shoulders.

“I’ll think about it,” he throws over his shoulder and Scott lights up like a christmas tree. 

He bounces over to Stiles and punches him in the shoulder with a happy grin, “that was so awesome, man.”

Stiles blinks away the red and smiles softly at Scott. Derek finds himself yearning for a connection like theirs, every last bond he had to pack has been severed now. He’s an omega now and he wonders numbly when the dark empty void will consume him and they will need to put him down. He lies Peter’s body on the ground and sits next to it, he feels incredibly tired. The claw marks in his side are still bleeding sluggishly. Luckily for him they weren’t deep, but he’s been in captivity for several days with no proper food so the healing is slow. 

Stiles’ disgusted outburst draws his attention back to the teenagers. 

“Is that blood on my face?! Why did no one tell me I had blood on my face? Yuck, I can taste it in my mouth.” Stiles is flailing around and Scott is bent over laughing. Derek has a strange twitch around his lips, he will deny forever that it maybe could be a smile. 

Stiles as an alpha, that’s gonna be a sight.


End file.
